


Simma lugnt

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Story not actually in Swedish I just couldn't think of a better title.Young Sigrun goes outside while her parents are working. The winter hasn't quite disappeared and the chilly air is perfect for some last minute winter adventures!





	Simma lugnt

**Prompt: Hypothermia**

**Character: Sigrun**

 

Mom and dad are with uncle Trond, talking about strategies again. I play with uncle Trond's sword while they're working, pretend to stab a troll. It's heavy. I stumble and lose my balance. The sword clatters over the floor. Clatter clatter clatter. I laugh. Throw it again. Clatter. They stop talking, look at me.

”Mom and dad are working, sweetie”, mom says.

”I knowww.”

Mom gets up from her chair and leads me to the door.

”Could you play outside a little, just while we're finishing up?”

I still have uncle Trond's sword. I wave at her, rush outside. The sword is too long and I drag it behind me. It makes funny noises. Outside of the walls I have to be quiet, but in here I can make as much noise as I want. I laugh, loudly. There's a very nice rock at the side of the road. The sword falls to the ground with another clutter as I go to pick it up. Another rock glitters in the light of a torch and I pick that one up as well. There's a round rock a couple meters away. I measure it in my palm, hold it against my cheek. It's so smooth, mom will love it. I put it in my pocket and search for more rocks.

The water. Mother has taught me to swim, but I'm not allowed to do it without her. Not until I'm older. There is still a layer of ice over it. In a few weeks it'll go away and the hunters will leave the town. When I'm older I'm going to join them. I put my foot on the ice. It cracks a little, but holds. Both my feet. I jump at it. It's holding.

”This is awesome!”

I slide along the ice, leaving marks in it. I'm not in the water, so this is fine. My shoes squeaks. I make them squeak again. And again. Squeak. Squeak squeak. Laughter. I slide over to the pier. Boats are tied to it. I consider climbing into one, but the ice cracks under me. I freeze even though I should move and then the cold is over me. I splash, I've forgotten how to swim. I'm so cold, so very cold. I can't move any longer. My feet reach the bottom of the water. One last push, I can do it, I can.

I kick off, my head breach the surface and I crash down on the ice again. I can't breathe. I cough. Water spills from my mouth over the ice. My body shivers. I pull myself up. Like a mermaid taking her first step on land. My legs tremble but I move. I can't feel my feet. I trip on them. I'm almost home. Uncle Trond's sword, it's still out here. I turn back around. The cold is starting to leave my body. I feel warmer now. The sword clatters when I trip on it. My fingers grip it, I hold it close to my chest. I'm not going to drop it again. Almost home, almost.

I trip, fall. The gravel is coarse against my skin. I can't get up again. My eyes close.

”Mom...”

My voice doesn't carry. I try to force my eyes open, but sleep catches me.

 

Solveig opens the door. Sigrun has been gone for so long. She peeks out in the darknes, then lets out a shout.

”Asbjørn! Asbjørn, she's here!”

She rushes out. Sigrun is still, Trond's sword firmly in her grip. Solveig can't get her to let go off it. She feels for a pulse, for a breath. Holds her own while searching. Asbjørn and Trond comes out as well, Asbjørn takes Sigrun from her and wraps her in his cape made of bear fur. It's warm, the warmest they have, and Sigrun's small body disappears in it. They place her infront of the fire-place, Solveig holds Sigrun in her arms, wait for her to wake up. But she's so cold and her lips are blue.

The heat warms Sigrun's frozen clothes up and Solveig takes them off her, hangs them to dry. She makes sure Sigrun is tucked into the cape as she leaves her for only a minute.

 

I blink. Uncle Trond's sword is still in my hands. Something warm is wrapped around me and I bury my face deeper into it. My dad's cape. He told me I'd get it one day when I'm strong enough to carry it. The air is warm and I take my face out again. Uncle Trond is sitting in a chair by the fireplace and I move. My body doesn't obey me and I fall out of the cape. It's colder out here. Uncle Trond looks at me. His eyes are always so stern. I hold his sword a little tighter.

”I remembered your sword.”

My voice is just a whisper. He scoffs, almost manages a smile. He gets up, ruffles my hair and rolls me into dad's cape again.

”You made your parents worried”, he says.

I let go of his sword, make myself comfortable in the cape and falls asleep again.

 


End file.
